gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerald Moll
Sergeant Gerald Moll (COG tags CSID 9W830R-897WQ-HO) was a Gear who fought during the Pendulum Wars and Locust War. Despite never being seen as a leader during the Pendulum Wars, after E-Day and the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, the Coalition was in desperate need for non-commissioned officers, leading to his promotion after the Fall of Oranard in 3 A.E. He would continue to serve until the Locust finally attacked Ephyra in 10 A.E., during which he was killed whilst trying to flank a Troika position. Biography Early Life Born in 22 B.E., in the city of Andius, Gerald lived a fairly normal life with his parents, unfortunately, in 17 B.E., his father, an active duty Gear, was killed in action while fighting against soldiers of the Ostri Republic. The loss of his father had a profound impact on the young child, who grew to hate the Ostrini people, so much so that when he enlisted in the COG Army years later, he specifically requested to be deployed to the Ostri Front, a request which was granted due to the number of casualties being sustained. After training, he was assigned to G Company of the 25th Royal Tyran Infantry as part of Hotel-Five Seventy Three. He would fight in Ostri for the duration of his service and was present in the coastal city of Bonbourg to witness the first combat deployment of the Hammer of Dawn orbital weapon system. A short time later, the UIR surrendered to the COG, ending the Pendulum Wars and returning him home to Tyrus. Locust War Although he was glad the war was over, he still felt the urge to fight after having done it for so long, unfortunately for him and the rest of the world, that fighting would come in the form of the Locust Horde's emergence on E-Day. Although he managed to survive, many millions of other did not, and the Army was instantly thrust back into combat in an attempt to stop this new threat. The majority of the 25th RTI was still deployed to Ostri, now a Coalition state, and was given orders to assist the Ostrini Gears fight back the Locust. Although he was furious at the concept of helping the people he fought for so long, he performed his duties regardless. Despite this, he still enjoyed the fact that so many Ostrini had been killed and privately celebrated when the majority of non-Ostri units fled the country, as he knew that meant that there was little left they could do to save themselves. Battle of Bracphis In 1 A.E., after the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, the COG had mostly pulled back to the Jacinto Plateau, believed to be invulnerable to Locust tunneling, although they still preformed operations outside of the Plateau. One of these operations was at Bracphis, a small city in northern Tyrus which had not been targeted during the Counterattack. Locust incursions in the surrounding area had prompted the COG Corps of Engineers to attempt to fortify the city from an attack many believed to be imminent, and several dozen Gears were sent to the city to protect the engineers. While the project was underway, the Locust began their assault, and while many believed them capable of penetrating the unfinished defenses within the hour, the Gears, armed with the new Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, managed to keep them out for several hours. Unfortunately, the Locust soon brought heavy reinforcements to combat them, including several Corpsers and Brumaks. Lacking heavy aerial or armored support, the Coalition lines soon began to falter and collapse, leading to a general evacuation of surviving military and civilian populations to the nearby city of Nokwell, whose defenses had been finished months earlier. Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:War of Nightmares